How The Carolers Got Covered
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: How The Carolers Got Covered In Chocolate Pudding and Xmas Colored Painballs. It's a very Weasley Xmas, when the Carolers show up. FnG get a wonderful idea on how to get rid of the Carolers, when the worst thing happens: The Carolers call them Scrooges!


An early birthday present to me and an early Christmas present to ya'll...Really Early.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

How the Carolers got Covered in Chocolate Pudding and Christmas Colored Paintballs

It was a regular Weasley Christmas. Harry and Hermione had come over to the Burrow. As did Remus Lupin and the newly freed Sirius Black. Voldemort was gone, having been defeated on Halloween, at Godric's Hollow. Everyone was having fun that is until the most evil of evil nightmares showed up. The Carolers!

"We Wish You A Merry Christmas

We Wish You A Merry Christmas

We Wish You A Merry Christmas

And A Happy New Year!"

"Damn Carolers," said Sirius.

"Loud aren't they," said Arthur. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. Remus was resisting the urge to scream at the carolers and curse them, or at least feed them to Mooney.

"We Want Some Yuletide Pudding

We Want Some Yuletide Pudding

We Want Some Yuletide Pudding

Please Give Us Some Now!"

Fred and George's eyes lit up in mischief as they ran upstairs.

"Now were do you suppose those two are going," asked Bill.

"Who knows," said Charlie, shrugging.

"Maybe to torture Percy again," Ron offered.

"They'd better not let Mum catch them running," Ginny said

"We Won't Leave Until We Get Some

We Won't Leave Until We Get Some

We Won't Leave Until We Get Some

We're Waiting Right Here!"

Fred conjured a bowl that was bigger than the table in the kitchen. George conjured full to the brim with Chocolate pudding. It took all their strength but they finally overturned it...straight onto the carolers. Then the twins started to sing:

"There, You've Got Your Yuletide Pudding

There, You've Got Your Yuletide Pudding

There, You've Got Your Yuletide Pudding

Now, Please Go Away!"

Everyone downstairs was watching through a window and cheering. The carolers looked up at Fred and George on the roof and started yelling.

"Pudding Haters!" "Meanies!" "Pudding Wasters!" "Scrooges!"

"That's it!" Fred cried out.

"We'll take 'Pudding Haters'," said George.

"We'll take 'Meanies'," said Fred.

"We'll even go so far as to take "Pudding Wasters'," said George.

"Which is far more than you terrible spawns of evil deserve," Fred said.

Then they yelled together, "But nobody, and we mean NOBODY, calls us SCROOGES!"

"George! You get the paintball guns! I'll get the paintballs! This means WAR!" Fred yelled. The carolers started singing again.

"OMG! We're Really Screwed Now

OMG! We're Really Screwed Now

OMG! We're Really Screwed Now

Please, Someone Help Us!"

Five minutes later the twins were decked out in their Commando Kitty costumes (see Bio for info on Commando Kitty and the rest of the Crazy Hyper Kitties). Fred's paintball gun was loaded with red Paintballs and George's was loaded with green ones.

"FIRE," screamed George. Fred and George fired the paintball guns at the pudding covered carolers, thus covering any part of the caroler's bodies that was not covered in pudding. All of a sudden, Padfoot came out of the Burrow and started chasing the carolers around.

"Uh, Oh. We're Gonna Be Eaten

Uh, Oh. We're Gonna Be Eaten

Uh, Oh. We're Gonna Be Eaten

And This Dog Has Sharp Teeth!"

"AHHHHHH!" "Run!" "Rabid Dog!" "Help!" "Nice Doggy!" "Don't eat me, PLEASE!" "How're we gonna out run that thing?" "We're not! We just gotta out run everyone else!"

The Weasley's including the twins, Harry, Hermione, and Remus were on the lawn laughing like mad. Padfoot chased the carolers into a nearby water source. Let's call it a lake - yeah, lake works.

"That Stupid Dog Got Us Soaking Wet

That Stupid Dog Got Us Soaking Wet

That Stupid Dog Got Us Soaking Wet

But At Least It Didn't Eat Us!"

Sirius transformed and started laughing, "You two would make great Marauders!"

"You know the Marauders?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Oh, I don't know. Do I know the Marauders, Mr. Mooney?" Sirius said. Fred and George's mouths dropped.

"I do believe, Mr. Padfoot, that you are one," Remus replied, smiling. Fred and George's mouths dropped farther then...they fainted. Everyone else starts singing:

"Those Darn Carolers Are Gone Now

Those Darn Carolers Are Gone Now

Those Darn Carolers Are Gone Now

Maybe We Can Have Some Peace!"

Thus ending the story of How the Carolers got Covered in Chocolate Pudding and Christmas Colored Paintballs.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

AN: I will start putting other stories up as soon as I get back from Vacation next week.


End file.
